Remember
by suzyq85
Summary: What a nice day for a stroll in the park. Thats exactly what the Irish angel does. Too bad she did! Going to be re-done. I actually wrote this before watching the episode that she loses her memory.
1. Huh?

First TBAA story!!! Monica is walking through the park when some kids playing ball accidently hit her with a basketball...

It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining,children laughing and playing. The angel by the name of Monica

decided to walk through the park. She was waiting for her next assignment. People were happy all over. Couples sitting on benches,children playing ball,

it looked like a great day to the irish angel. That is until she heard a voice say "watch out!!!". She felt a quick pain through her head and everything went dark...

That,my friends,was a chapters,I swear!!!


	2. Who What Where?

When Monica woke up,she was surrounded by people. She didn't know who they were. Where was she anyway? She heard a sound.

Someone was talking to her. Who **IS** her? Who **WAS** she?

"Monica?" said Gloria. "can you hear me?"

"Who are you?" Monica responded.

"Do you know any of us?" Gloria asked.

Monica shook her head."Where am I?"

"At the park" a little boy answered. "We're hit you with our ball by accident when we were playing"

"You can go now" Tess said to the boys."She forgives you."

"Do you remember being an angel?" asked Andrew.

She shook her head.

"Tess,what are we going to do?" Gloria asked the most experienced angel of the group.

"There's nothing we can just have to wait and see what the Father plans to do"

"But Monica was just about to start an assignment!" Gloria whined.

"Like I said,we just have to wait and see what the Father does. And until then, all we can do is try to jog her 's go."

"Where?"

" will provide us with a place to be"

Dramatic? a lil bit.


	3. Impossible!

Back at the house that they found,the other angels were trying to jog her memory.

"Do you know your name?"

"No"

"Do you remember the taste of coffee?"

"No"

"Well your name is Monica. You're an angel from God" Andrew said. "You do remember God right?"

"Yes,but I am not an angel! I can't be! God's angels do not go to Earth,do they?" Monica asked quickly.

"Yes ,angel girl,they do. They change to human form and look and act like humans. Then they help people in need of help. You are an angel!" Tess replied,getting annoyed.

Monica,obviously not realizing Tess was getting mad,said "But I am a human! I know human things,I look like a human,I feel like a human,how can I **not **be human? I don't feel like I am an angel, and I don't even know who you are!"

Andrew responded to this by saying " you are an sometimes look and feel like humans. we know stuff humans know and have forgotten about being an angel,so you don't feel like just so you know,I am is is Gloria."

"So how am I supposed to know you?"

This made the other angels put their face into their hands.

Gloria was the first to figure out how to explain this slowly."Look,Monica,we are your best 4 of us are angels,if you believe it or not. We are four close who are angels from got hit in the head by a basketball in the park,so you lost your it is not permanent,but if it is,God forbid,you have to at least _**try**_ to cooperate.".She sounded like she was explaining it to a five year old.

..."Why didn't you say so?" Monica replied in her awesome irish accent.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

XD!!! how about this chapter??? dramatic? the littlest bit. deep? a lil ? yes awesome?heck yea!!! rushed? somewhat...longest chapter yet i believe!!! until next chapter, bless yall


	4. The Cure?

"Okay,so I am an angel from God who lost her memory?" Monica asked Andrew as they walked along the road where their magically appearing house was.

"Yes"

"Did you 3 escape from the mental home or something?"

"No,Monica."

As they walked into the house,Tess and Gloria greeted them. Monica went off somewhere,while Tess and Gloria started asking Andrew questions.

"Did you jog her memory?" asked Gloria,who was eager for her friend to remember everything.

"unfortunetely,no" responded Andrew.

"Maybe if we give her something she always had,she will remember" Tess suggested.

All three angels looked at each other,because they might have found her cure.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------that was ,i want to give the suspense and leave you at a youre you press the button that makes you go to the next !!! whoever is the first reviewer to guess the correct thing they are giving her wins congratulations next chapter!!! but if you lose that,dont worry!!! you have another thing you can guess. the question is IS TOUCHED BY AN ANGEL REALLY ONLY A TV SHOW??? think about that. SO YOU CAN EITHER GUESS WHAT THE THING THEY GIVE HER IS OR ANSWER MY QUESTION IN BOTH,OR YOU ARE ELIMINATED. god bless yall


	5. sorry,authors note IMPORTANT!

If you don't understand something that was written,it is cuz either my comp. or fanfiction messes it or pm me about any


	6. The Cure

COFFEE! That is the cure for .I haven't decided...Sorry,I kinda forgot about this story...Rafael is a caseworker here,  
and I'm gonna try to wrap up the end in this chapter.

-  
The angels went and took Monica to a coffee place. The whole way long they were praying that this would at least slightly jog her also prayed for answers. Why this this happen?What moral is learned? IS there a moral? Is this the cure?

When they got there,they sat at a table by the window. A man came by and asked what they'd like. The familiar Hispanic voice suprised them, and they exclaimed in unison "Rafael!" He smiled and said "Hey! What are you guys doing here?"

"What are YOU doing here is the real question!" Andrew responded.

"Y'know, too?" He whispered back,so no one would hear them talking about angel business.

"No,you see,Monica lost her memory,all of it. She doesn't remember anything and doesn't believe us about her,well,job."

"And so were trying to jog her memory with her favorite drink" Tess added.

"Y'know, I am still here,listening to all of your crazy talk" Monica said, slightly annoyed at their foolishness. I mean, how could she be an angel? She's a living human!

"It's not crazy talk! You are an angel!" Gloria exclaimed, a bit too loudly apparently for the elderly couple sitting next to them.  
The two left.

"Whatever" replied Monica.

"Well, I'll get her a cappucino,cool?" He then left to get the coffee drink.

The next few minutes were silent. Eventually, Rafael came over to their table with a steaming cup.

"There you go! I hope she remembers stuff after this..."

Monica nervously reached for the cup. She slowly and unsurely brought it up to her lips and drank from it.  
After taking a sip from it, she placed it on the table and said to them

"Well,I don't know why, but I do feel this wee feeling in me,like if I am SUPPOSED to remember something,or do something. But I can't put my finger on it! I'm still not accepting your strange ideas of me being an angel,don't you have to die for that?  
But I feel different,and I do very much remember loving this drink..."

"It didn't completely work..." mumbled a dissapointed Andrew.

"Hold on to your hope,Angel Boy. She did say she feels different,that's a start".

"But what do we do now?" asked Andrew.

A lady then walked in, looking troubled. She sat down and ordered a type of coffee.

"That's my assignment,I gotta run. Tell me how this turns out!" Rafael left to go to the woman.

"I have an idea!" Gloria suddenly proclaimed, excited.

"Well,let's hear it!" Andrew said suddenly in a cheerful mood.

A few minutes later...

"Gloria...that sounds completely ridiculous!" Tess shouted.

"Do you have a better plan?" Gloria replied.

"And, it actually sounds crazy enough to work!" Andrew finished.

"Well, fine! We can try" Tess gave in.


	7. The Real Cure and a Twisted Ending

The angels took Monica back to the park. Right next to the basketball courts,to be more exact.

"So,uh,do we like hit her with it or wait for some kid to?" asked Andrew. He wasn't exactly ok with this plan, but it was their best shot.

"Too late to decide..." Tess muttered, turning her attention to the angel on the floor rubbing her head.

"Huh? Ow..." was all Monica made out.

"Monica? Are you alright?" Tess said,concerned. A groan was Monica's response. "See what you did!"

"Tess?" Monica said. "Ohhhh...I feel so dizzy... I've felt like I've been in a dark hole this whole time, but I was there at the same time..."

"So you remember everything?" Gloria questioned.

"Yes,but I feel like this past time someone else has been in control of me...It's probably normal though."

"So did you learn anything from this?" asked Tess. They all took a guess.

"Don't walk alone near kids with balls?"

"Listen to Gloria's ideas?"

"Coffee doesn't jog people's memories?"

"NO! To thank God that this doesn't happen to us everyday. It probably does to a human everyday,but an angel once every few years,not even. Remember that there are people who are way less fortunate than you,getting your memory back.  
Other people don't ever."

"I certainly learned that Tess! Let's just please go Home now!"

They walked and disappeared into thin air. As that happened, a white dove flew overhead and perched in a tree.

But that's not the end. That's the end of TBAA episodes, not stories. Least not this one!

In a dark candle-lit room,surrounded by fire, a red leather chair turns around slowly,adding to the creepy atmosphere.  
Although the chair is facing forward,it is covered in shadows so you can't see the person (or thing) in it.

"You ruined it! How could you abandon your mission like that!" an angry hissing voice spoke.

"It was torture! They gave me that vile liquid called coffee that the stupid perky angel loves so much, and I had to stay with those loons!  
I got hit with a ball in my face,and that's when I couldn't take it! It wa-"

"ENOUGH MONIQUE !" The voice boomed deeply. "YOU FAILED! FOR THAT YOU SHALL BE PUNISHED!"  
With that, blood red hands thrust fire out of themselves. The fire did not burn the apparent demon Monica-lookalike, but pushed her off the cliff in Hell.  
She fell into the deep abyss, and she says as she falls:

"I could not take you down this time,Monica. But I'll be back. Only this time will I fail. Your lucky I left your body, and you returned. I'll get you...I'll get you..."

FIN -  
I barely ever finish my stories :) I wanna write a sequel now... Bet yall you wasn't expecting that!  
And if your confused, well this whole time Monique was pretending to be Monica with used her demon form to enter and exit her body. Monica was just stuck back in some black world, not controlling her body,and not understanding what's happening so she couldn't stop it.  
Look out for the sequel,when I write one! lol I was gonna become a procrastinator, but I'll do it later XD


End file.
